Alsace Invasion Incident
|strength1= 1,000 (Main Force) *400 (Ellen and Tigre, Battle of Molsheim Plains) *600 (Rim, Decoy) **2000 more "support" troop (Shadow Army to fool Zion) |strength2= 3,000 & 2 Dragons (Main Force) *2700 (Zion, 3 formations of army and 2 Dragons, Battle of Molsheim Plains) |casualty1 = None |casualty2 = Almost half of the troop were decimated, 2 dragon slain |aftermath= Zion Thenardier is slain Alsace is temporary annexed under Leitmeritz's banner. Tigre is elected as Ellen's proficient's general. }} The Alsace Invasion is the second battle in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigrevurmud Vorn allied Eleonora Viltaria and her 1000 Leitmeritz Army to save Alsace from the invading Thenadier Army. At his first war with the Vanadis, Tigre also learned that Titta has been hold out for him and also the dragons from Zion Thenardier's Army during their final confrontation. With a combined bizarre yet powerful powers between him and Elen that lain Zion and his last dragon, Tigre's first victory would attention to all kingdoms, especially Zhcted and Brune. Plot Prelude The terrible defeat in Dinant Plains and Prince Regnas's "death" were critically demoralized Brune, causing King Faron redrew himself from politics. Despite the crown prince's death, the crown dispute between Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Benzer Ganelon was yet unresolved and with nobody in Brune were capable to stop them, Thenadier and Ganelon were the apex figure in Brune. As Elen's prisoner, Tigre initially faced strong hostility from Leitmeritz's soldiers, who assuming his capture has caused Elen's "first sight of romance. Even after rescued Elen from assassination and earned some of her troops respect, Tigre still remains as "hostage" by the Silver Wind Vanadis and his freedom could only be dealt with 70,000 Denier ransom from Brune; which Tigre would be sold to Muozinel should the ransom did not received after 50 days. This forced Tigre to stay in Leitmeritz for a month and began to adapt new life outside Alsace. The news about his imprisonment reached Alsace, especially to Titta who immediately requested residents to collect funds for the ransom. Mashas Rodante, Earl of Aude and a survivor from the previous battle, traveled around Brune and seek various ministers for the ransom. Unfortunately, Brune's chaotic situation made the petition almost impossible and it was scraped. Even as the news reached to the royal court, Thenadier deemed Tigre's imprisonment as a "disgrace" not only as Brune warrior, but also damaging his family's prestigious reputation. Because of that, he has no intention to rescue a mere "fool" (in truth, Brune warriors and aristocrats had always looked down towards archers and devalued their credibility.). Seeing Alsace has nobody left to govern and it's location was near to Zhcted boarders, Thenardier decided to eliminate the "weak link" by summon his son, Zion Thenardier to tear down Alsace while sell it's surviving residents to Muozinel as slaves. With Drekavac tamed dragons as his trump card for his forces, Zion used this chance to crush Alsace with a smirk on his face. In Leitmeritz, Tigre was unable to sleep due to his worry over Alsace until Rurick came and informed about the captured intruder found in Leitmeritz. The intruder was none other than Bertrand and Tigre couldn't be more happier to meet him alive. Putting their reunion aside, Tigre received a letter from Mashas not only about the failed ransom for his release, Thenadier Army has mobilizing it's 3000 strong soldiers towards Alsace and planning to destroying it. Tigre rushed to exit Leitmeritz for Alsace alone, only to be halted by Leitmeritz Soldiers and later Elen, who came to him and ask about his departure. Both Tigre and Elen argued as Elen he can't face Thenadier Army alone no matter how skillful he is. When Tigre insisted on returning, Elen threaten Tigre that she had to kill him with Arifar. Seeing Ellen's sorrow face indicate another chance, Tigre requested Elen for her troops with Alsace's annexation in advance. For Alsace's peaceful future, Tigre reluctantly agreed to the Silver Wind Vanadis's demands, with the govern system remained the same as the condition, and the war for Alsace is officially begin. Battle Initiation Zion's Atrocities in Alsace In Alsace, almost all residents begin their evacuation to safety under Mashas warning. While the capable ones left to the nearby countryside, the remaining resident sought refuge in the nearby shrine and Titta stayed in Alsace for Tigre's return. Sadly, their evacuation were immediately comes to a halt as Zion's forces has just arrived to Alsace. Even realized there were only refugees in shrine were, Zion immediately order his troops to decimate anyone or anything in Alsace. Soon, atrocities were everywhere where the invading Thenadier Soldiers looted, vandalize and even murdering countless innocent people who attempted their escape. Zion however immediately bored until he saw the Vorn Mansion from afar, sinister . Even Alsace was in disarray, Titta remained in the mansion until her confrontation with Zion, who trespassed and claimed her as a "good use" for slave trading. Titta stood on her ground by tell him to leave, only to be pushed down by Zion in and her uniform was torn by Zion, who sought to add insults to Tigre by attempted raping Titta. Suddenly, an arrow shot from nowhere shot Zion's hand and Titta was freed from Zion's grasp. As Titta looked around, a returning Tigre told her to jump down from the balcony, which she did. With Elen's wind saved both Tigre and Titta from the fall, the Leitmeritz Army now charging towards Alsace, much to Zion's Troops surprise and forced to retreat. After the rescue, Titta handed over the Vorn Black Bow to Tigre. While Tigre introduced his maid about the new alliance, a arrow almost narrowly shot at Titta as Tigre shoot it back to the archer; caused both Titta and Ellen worried over his injury. Even so, Tigre still managed to keep himself together. On Zion's side, he was angry over Tigre's return and the incoming Leitmeritz Army; claiming Tigre is "defected" to the enemy by inviting them to Alsace. Even with his forces still shaken over Tigre's unexpected return and new ally, Zion remained confident as he claimed that with dragons as his side, the victory and redemption shall be theirs. In Leitmeritz Army side, Elen discussed with both Lim and Tigre outside Vorn Mansion about the overwhelming Zion's Army. With the information from Tigre about the strategy, Elen have Lim to act as a decoy troops while she and Tigre will be facing Zion's main force. Battle of Molsheim Plains Their battle began in Molsheim Plains. Prior the preparation, Zion has 2700 armies in 3 formations formations: First 700 army strong archers and lancers as it's front lines, while the 2000 armies, each has 1 dragon per unit including Zion's, stood in second and third line. Leitmeritz Army has 400 with Ellen and Tigre as it's prime commanders. Even outnumbered, Ellen and Tigre managed to crush first and second line of defense until they stumble upon the dragon, which inflicted no injuries and even it's vulnerable parts are invincible. While Ellen's forces confronting the dragon, Rim's decoy army appeared to mock attack Zion forces from the side. However, Zion noticed of the scheme and sent 400 soldiers to intercept Rim's army; claimed that he learned from the previous defeat. Lim command a false retreat and lured the enemy troops into the traps, instantly crushed the 400 Zion's forces scout. Seeing the momentum helping her, the Silver Wind Vanadis is then performed her Vanadis power and decimated the dragon with ease, with nothing left behind; leaved both Tigre and the enemy troops shock in awe. The Silver Wind Vanadis's amazing display instantly demoralized and traumatized Zion's troops, including Zion himself since he refuse to send another dragon into the battlefield. In desperation, Zion ordered his forces retreat when he heard "more" 2000 soldiers coming and block their exit route (which actually a 100 soldiers and the forest shadow as a ruse to trick Zion). Due to this, Zion and his remnant forces were surrounded by the entire Leitmeritz Army. As Tigre questioned Zion for his actions, Zion gave Tigre a cryptic answer by claiming the civilians as "expendable pest" who are "waiting to be exterminated". Zion mockery had angered Tigre as he never forgive Zion and decided to settle their rivalry in a duel, with Zion remained confident and they both fought. Tigre shot 3 arrows through Zion shield, which Zion impatiently charged towards Tigre with his spear. Though Tigre was scratched in the duel, Zion suffered the worst injury as the arrows penetrated his shield and wounded his torso. With chaos through each troops intervention, Zion desperately rode on the last dragon and flew in mid-air. Tigre chased Zion as he can't let the perpetrator escape, but Elen's wind unable to reach neither Zion nor the dragon. A sudden voice called Tigre to shoot the dragon, which he did as it was all-or-nothing situation. To everyone's surprise, including Elen, Tigre's first astonishing shot has injured the dragon in an amazing height. Regardless his confusion, Tigre would going to shoot the second arrow shot while Elen attempts to control the wind. With the combination powers of Tigre and Elen, the second arrow shot in the sky high and successfully slain both Zion and his dragon in mid-air. Zion and the dragon's death has dropped the remaining Zion force's morale entirely, while the Leitmeritz Army was declared their victory. As their celebration for this victory, Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army celebrated themselves in a banquet for a night. Aftermath The aftermath of this battle has changed both Brune and Zhcted forever. Alsace was rescued and rebuilt by both Alsace residents and Leitmeritz troops. Since the rescue, Leitmeritz annexed Alsace with Lim became it's governor while Tigre maintain his position Alsace's Earl. The annexation of Alsace has brought attention to both Brune and Zhcted. King Victor was angered about this and demand the Silver Wind Vanadis's answer over her action to intervene Brune's internal affairs. Seeing Alsace's annexation proved to be Zhcted's stepping stone for absolute dominance, in courtesy of Sofya Obertas's advice, King Victor reluctantly agreed to accept Tigre as Ellen's guest general with one condition: any war Tigre or Ellen fought would be under Zhcted's name. Thenadier's plan to destroy Alsace was failed due to Zion's death. His son's passing not only steepen his humiliation, but also scraped down his last humane attributes that will redefined his tyranny. Enraged over Tigre's alliance with the Vanadis that caused his son's death, Thenadier left no choice but heed to Drekavac's suggestion to ally himself with Ludmila Lourie, another Vanadis of Zhcted and his longtime ally, in his quest of vengeance against Tigre and his allies. With the news of Zhcted annexed Alsace, Brune's turmoil was strained even further. Coincidentally, this war has also attracted more Zhcted's Vanadis's as they seek Tigre. Trivia *This war is the firstly involved with the collaboration between Tigre and Ellen. It is also first shown the Black Bow's true capability when combined with the Vanadis powers. *According to Lim, Tigre's phenomenal arrow shot and the Vorn Black Bow not only made an impressive impact, it also attracted the other Vanadis to seek for him and Ellen had to fight them in order to keep Tigre at her side. This would proven to be true when Ellen had to fight both of her fellow Vanadis and bitter rivals, Ludmila Lourie and Elizaveta Fomina. Category:War